victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Shut Up N' Dance
Shut Up N' Dance was performed by the cast in the Season 3 episode April Fools Blank. They sing it for Tori's neighbor, Mr. Drysdale, who visits because he needs help after his wife tells him that he talks too much and never dances. On the soundtrack, Victoria sings the song solo. It was written by Michael Corcoran, Eric Goldman and Lindy Robbins. Lyrics |-|Episode version = Tori: ' It's nine on the dot And we just talk and we talk And I just want it to stop '''Tori, Jade, Cat: ' 'Cuz aren't we here for the music? 'Jade: ' And if you dare Just get up out of your chair 'Cuz this ain't going nowhere 'Tori, Jade, Cat: ' We've gotta move or we lose it 'Trina: ' All I wanna know (know) Is when we're letting go (so) So we can get this record to break (break) 'Tori: ' Why we wasting time? (time) 'Robbie: ' We never can rewind (wind) All I'm really trying to say 'Tori: ' Is shut up and dance 'All: ' Show me what you got 'Tori: ' Just shut up and dance 'Cat and Tori: ' Are you in or not? 'Tori: ' You're moving your mouth 'All: ' Baby don't speak 'Tori: ' Shut up and dance 'All: ' If you're into me 'Cat: ' 'Cuz I can't wait no more to get on the floor Don't stop now's your chance 'All: ' Shut up and 'Jade: ' Dance til we drop '''Tori, Jade, Cat: 'Cuz I'm sick of the space in between You and me light it up Til we're making a scene Quit the talk Let it rock If you know what I mean Tori: ' Is shut up and dance '''All: ' Show me what you got 'Tori: ' Just shut up and dance 'Cat and Tori ' Are you in or not? 'Tori: ' You're moving your mouth 'All: ' Baby don't speak 'Tori: ' Shut up and dance 'All: ' If you're into me 'Cat and Tori: ' 'Cuz I can't wait no more to get on the floor Don't stop now's your chance 'Tori: ' Shut up and dance, dance, dance yeah 'All: ' Shut up and dance, dance, dance yeah Put up your hands, hands, hands yeah ('''Rex: Yeah) Shut up and dance, dance, dance yeah Shut up and dance! |-| Solo version = This version was only sung by Victoria Justice and an extra verse was added. Tori: It's nine on the dot And we just talk and we talk And I just wanted to stop 'Cause aren't we here for the music? And if you dare, just get up out of your chair 'Cause we aint going no where We've gotta move or you lose it. All I wanna know (know) Is when we're letting go so We can get this record to break Why we wastin' time (time) We never can rewind All I'm really trying to say Is shut up and dance show me what you got Shut up and dance, are you in or not Your moving your mouth, baby don't speak So shut up and dance if you're into me Cuz I can wait no more, to get off the floor Don't stop now is your chance Shut up and dance (dance) The heat of the night And we can do what we like So don't you put up a fight Cuz I'll be driving you crazy What would you do, if I get up next to you You like the way that I move I'm not your girl, but I could be All I wanna know (know) Is when we're letting go so We can get this record to break (break) Why we wastin' time (time) We never can rewind All I'm really trying to say Is shut up n dance, show me what you got Shut up and dance, are you in or not You're moving your mouth baby don't speak So shut up and dance if you're into me Cuz I wait no more to get off the floor Don't stop now's our chance Shut up and dance, dance, dance yea Shut up and dance, dance, dance, yea Shut up and dance, till we drop cause I'm sick of the space in between You and me, lying up, till we're making a scene Quit the talk, let it rock if you know what I mean. Shut up n dance, show me what you got Shut up n dance, are you in or not Your moving your mouth baby don't speak Shut up and dance, if you're into me. Cuz I can wait no more to get off the floor Don't stop now's our chance Shut up n dance, dance, dance yea Put up your hands, hands,hands yea Shut up and dance, dance, dance yea Shut up and dance! Trivia *Victoria Justice only sings the full version on Victorious 2.0. The rest of the cast is cut out and an extra verse is added. *This is the first song that the entire main cast, including Trina and Rex, sing (in the episode version). *Along with Leave It All To Shine, Trina sings beautifully in this performance though in this case, it seems due to the fact that the episode was an April Fool's Day special and normally she's a bad singer. *A demo was leaked which a small portion of it can be found here: https://soundcloud.com/designbytran/victorious-shut-up-n-dance-demo-snippet *The song was mentioned, though not performed, as one of Victoria Justice's songs in the Big Time Rush episode, "Big Time Tour Bus", in which she guest starred. Gallery April_fools_episode_2.jpg AFBShutUp'NDance.jpg|Trina sings for the first time. And, she sings well. Video Dance, Shut Up N'